Dysfunctional Families Unite
by hobbit4
Summary: Sam, Dean, and John Winchester enter a vortex which transports them to the Halliwell Manor. I wrote this story years ago but if people like it I will pick it up again. I don't own Charmed or Supernatural.


This is a Charmed and Supernatural cross-over. This story takes place after the first season finale of Supernatural. I've just made a few changes. For instance, they never got hit by the semi, and they just got out of the hospital. In Charmed it takes place right, after Billie and Christie leave the manor, and go to Magic School. Another thing, Leo is still there, he never got frozen, but he is a mortal.

Characters

**Dean Winchester**- 26, hunter of supernatural bothers, single

**Sam Winchester**-23, single, hunter

**John Winchester**- 48 (I'm just guessing), widowed, hunter

**Piper Halliwell-Wyatt**-33, witch, mother, wife, owner of night club, powers: slow down and speed up molecules, potions, spells

**Leo Wyatt**- technically 75, but they say 35, mortal, ex-whitelighter, father, husband, in charge of magic school, or at least was

**Phoebe Halliwell (dating Coop)** - 31, witch, in love, advice columnist at Bay Mirror, powers: levitate, premonitions, empathy, spells, potions

**Coop**- I'm saying about early 30's, though he is immortal, cupid, in love

**Paige Matthews-Mitchell (though she gets married during the show)**- 30, whitelighter, witch, social worker, married, powers: orbing, healing, sense charges and family, spells, potions, can orb things to and away from others and herself

**Henry Mitchell**- 32, mortal, parole officer, married

**Wyatt**- 3, all the whitelighter powers, so far

**Chris**- 11/2, hasn't shown powers yet

**Billie- **21, witch, ultimate power, friend gone foe.

**Christie- **24, witch, ultimate power, brainwashed and is now evil.

_**SUPERNATURAL FREAKY FRIDAY**_

"Dude, who the fuck cleaned my car!" Dean yelled as he walked out the hospital doors to see Sam leaning against his newly sparkling Chevy Impala. Nobody could touch the car, but a Winchester. As he lay down in the back seat, to relax on the ride to the hotel, he smelled lemon, LEMON! "Saaam! What did you do?"

"All I did was get all the dust off, and demon guts from inside and out…You can't seriously be mad at me for cleaning up this dump on wheels?" Sam retorted.

"Well I like it dirt and gut infested." Dean whined.

"Uh huh, well I don't." Sam smiled.

"Just get me home Sammy!" Dean said frustrated.

John Winchester leaned back and laughed, everything was back to normal, though Dean's heart would never be the same. "Hey can we stop and pick up something; I'm craving a greasy, fattening burger." the oldest brother suggested. "Why the hell not, Sam take a left." John ordered.

The three rugged yet handsome men strut into the mom and pop dinner, where they wouldn't get disturbed, ordered their meals and then sat and stared at each other. Sam started to open his mouth and was given one of the dirtiest looks from his brother. "If you ask me how the freak I'm doing again I swear to god and back that I'll ring your neck." Dean growled. The rest of the meal was just as cheery. Sam and John got up and started to walk to the car, but then realized that Dean was not with them. They turned around and saw him leaning against the counter and talking to a woman who had seemed to catch his fancy.

"Please tell me that he doesn't still flirt with the first female with a decent rack he sees when ever he gets the chance." John asked his more mature and intelligent son.

"It's Dean Dad." Sam said, and they both laughed, knowing that was all that needed to be said. By the time they got Mr. Flirtatious out of the shop, and back in the car. It all started to go down hill from there.

"Ok I know I was drugged but I don't think it was that much." Laughed Dean. "What the hell are you talking about man?" stated Sam. Then without another comment or stare they were sucked into a vortex of some sort. "Oh this is not good!" John said.

The three Winchesters got out of the Chevy and stood inside the kitchen of a house that for some apparent reason they were transported into. "Let's get out of here, before the owners show up." Whispered Dean. Sam was just looking at him like a lunatic.

"And how do you propose we get the car out of the kitchen, because their definitely going to notice that, whether we're here or not!" He yelled.

"Well psychic boy how about you just move it with your mind or something." Dean shot back.

"Hey don't go critizing me about my telekinesis, I saved your ass with it on numerous accounts." Sam warned.

"Hey don't you go using my words against me that is so unfair!" Dean yelled back.

"Boys! I seriously think you need to shut up and think of something fast, I just heard a door close." John warned.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, what the hell just happened to the kitchen, and who in the elders name are you!" cried a women with wavy length brown hair to her shoulders, and kind of pale white skin.

"Paige what is all the ruckus…" shouted a women a little shorter and with her brown hair up in a ponytail.

"Oh no not demons, I have a date tonight, hurry we have to get rid of them before Piper gets home, or she is going to blow a gasket." She shouted.

"First I think we should interrogate them, and then kill them. Maybe Billie and Christie sent them to distract us." The girl called Paige said.

"Look I don't know who you chicks think you are, but we are not demons ok and your not killing us, we're going to kill you!" and with that Dean pulled out a rifle and fired. It never reached the two women because they some how disappeared in swirling white and blue orbs. Then they reappeared right be hind them and did some scary karate moves, and the next thing the three men knew, they were on the floor and the gun was in their faces.

"Wait Paige I don't think their demons, I think that they're human." Said the shorter of the two.

"Come on Phoebe we don't have time to discuss this right now, we have to get this mess cleared up." Whined Paige.

"No your sister is right, we aren't demons, we're human." Cried Sam,

"We just got sucked into this shit ass vortex and ended up in your kitchen." Added Dean.

"Hey watch your language buddy, there are minors in this house, and did you just say vortex?" Phoebe asked. The three nodded their heads. Finally John decided to take charge and try and find a way to get them out of this mess.

"Listen Ms…?"

"Halliwell" offered Phoebe.

"Ms. Halliwell what my two boys say is accurate, and we are sorry for the damage to your kitchen and we promise to repair it for you, we really don't mean you any harm." He said. Paige seemed to relax just a little, and she put the gun on the hood of the car while the three men started to stand up. Dean all of a sudden began to fall back down, and Phoebe went to help steady him, giving her a premonition as she grabbed his arm.

_She saw a women burning on the ceiling of a nursery, then she saw the two brothers in a room talking, then it flashed to all three of them fighting some creature with yellow eyes. And it went on and on, going through their entire lives before it finally stopped._

"Paige trust me they are not demons." Phoebe stated plainly.

"Well then who are they, I don't have time to just stand here, I can't be late for dinner with Henry this time." Paige complained.

"They're hunters; Dean, Sam, and John Winchester..."

"Whoa lady how do you know that, don't tell me you're a psychic too?" Dean questioned.

"Something like that." Phoebe said.

"Look ok, but we have to get rid of this mess all the same before Piper gets home, because I don't think it will matter to her if their human or demon, all that will matter is what they did to her kitchen." warned Paige.

"Then do your thing sis."

_Let the object of objection_

_Become but a dream_

_As I cause the scene'_

_To be unseen_

And with that the kitchen looked like it had before the three mystery men showed up. Including the car being gone. "Wait, where the fuck is my car!" shouted Dean.

"I just put it in our drive way. Don't freak." Said Paige.

"Great we got shipped to a house of witches; I can't take this right now!" Cried Dean.

"Hello Pheebs, Paige where are you guys?" cried another women who could only be Piper.

"Ok you guys just stay in the kitchen and have a seat, Paige you stay with them, and I'm going to go talk to Piper, and fill her in on what's just happened, then I suggest we figure this out together." Ordered Phoebe. And with that the middle charmed one walked right out of the kitchen.

Earlier that morning before the vortex

The three charmed ones and their lovers were all sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with no interruptions. "Thanks for inviting me for breakfast Piper; it's been a long time since I had pancakes." Henry thanked the oldest Halliwell. Paige just gave a triumphant smile.

"It was my pleasure; it's been some time since we've seen you." Piper replied. Coop looked a little uncomfortable with the situation and Phoebe noticed.

"Coop what's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"Its just I have to go Phoebe and…" he began.

"Oh don't worry I know you're a cupid." Henry laughed "no need to hide it, you can leave if you need to."

"Great" Coop exited in red light that left behind a red heart strategically placed where his would have been.


End file.
